User blog:Battlefan237/S01B03 Josip Broz Tito vs. Fidel Castro
Josip Broz Tito, the Yugoslavian communist leader who led the Yugoslav Partisans to frustrate German invaders during world war two. Fidel Castro, the Cubian communist dictator who succeeded in establishing a long-term communist regime in the backyard of America. Now, they face a 5 vs.5 battle against each other. Will the Balkan guerillas continue to secure their victories, or will they be rampaged by the Caribbean rebels? Who will be the deadliest?! Josip Broz Tito Born in a low-income family in present-day Northern Croatia, Tito was forced to join the Austro-Hungarian army in 1913 and received practical training in combats. In 1915 he was captured as a prisoner during a battle against Russian Troops. During this period of time, he got overwhelmed by Russian Revolution which led him to believe in the idea of Communism. In 1920 he joined the local communist party in Yugoslavia, and became a key member of it in 1934. In 1940 he was elected to be the party leader. In 1941, the King of Yugoslavia gave in and surrendered to Nazi Germany, which suggested that Yugoslavia was no longer a nation any more. Tito, who was obviously not satisfied with the result, established his own guerilla army called the Partisans in order to fight against German invaders. Being aware of the fact that there's no possibility for them to combat the Germans face to face, Tito used the guerilla tactic to slow down German invasion by attacking key traffic lines and harassing German-occupied cities. Though many of the acts were proven to be successful, the guerilla led by Tito wasn't capable of handling the Germans in a long term due to the lack of firearms and resources. However their victory was ensured by frequent Soviet assistance and Axis failures in Africa and Russia. In brief, the impact on Germans made by Tito and his guerillas is insignificant, their efforts in slowing down the Germans did made sense for their frequent activities of blowing up railways and bridges caused disorder under the German-ruled Balkan. Weapons Most of the weapons used by Tito and his guerillas were straightly taken from the defeated Democratic Federal Yugoslavian Army. like many other similar groups , they also used a number of firearms captured from German troups and Italian troups. *'Hand-to-hand Weapons:' Bayonets and various improvised cutting tools. *'Pistol:' The Ruby Pistol, taken from the Federal Army. 9 rounds, weights 850g. *'Rifle:' M24 Mauser, weights about 4 kg, 5 rounds. *'Sub-machine gun:' PPSH-41, Soviet aids. 35-round box, weights 3.63 kg. *'Machine Gun:' MG 34, from foreign aids. *'Grenade:' Home-made pipe bomb. 300px-MWP_Ruby_Cebra-mod.jpg|Ruby Pistol M1924_Yugoslavian.jpg|M24 Mauser mgsppsh41hdi_1037_detail.jpg|PPSH41 MG34_137.jpg|MG34 Pipe Bomb3.jpg|Pipe bomb for railway attacks and riots. Fidel Castro For information of him, please go to Fidel Castro. Weapons *'Hand-to-hand Weapons:' Machetes and various improvised cutting tools. *'Pistol:' M1911A1, 8 rounds, 1105g. *'Rifle:' Winchester Model 70, 5 rounds, 8 pounds. *'Sub-machine gun:' Thompson Submachine Gun. *'Machine Gun:' RPD. *'Grenade:' Molotov Cocktail. M1911a1.jpg|M1911A1 winchester-model-70-classic-hunter.jpg|Winchester Model 70 Thompson.jpg|Thompson 1921 DegRPD.jpg|RPD Molotovcocktail.jpg|Molotov Cocktail X-factors *'Experience:'Tito 89, Castro 73. Tito faced well-trained German and Italian forces, while Castro just fought against Batista government which was pretty amateur forces comparing to Germans. *'Training:' Tito 70, Castro 66. Some of Tito's men were trained in Austro-Hungarian Army during WW1, but most of Castro's rebels were untrained. *'Brutality:' Tito 70, Castro 85. While there were a large number of cases pointing out that Tito's guerilla had executed German prisoners without going through proper trials, they're not particularly known for being brutal . But Castro's rebels have certain records of torturing prisoners. *'Motivation:' Tito 82, Castro 93. Though both are pretty determined, but Tito was motivated more by national dignity while Castro was motivated more by firm blief in revolution. *'Stealth:' Tito 93, Castro 76. Tito is known for his guerilla tactics in forests of Balkan, while Castro fought in cities more often, which suggests that Tito went through more difficulties in playing hide-and-seek with his sophisticated enemies. *'Troops Lotalty:' 100-100, this doesn't require much of explaination. Battle Tito: Castro: Castro was smoking a large pipe-alike cigar as usual, fixing his eyes on a map set on the table inside an abandoned warehouse. The abandoned warehouse in which they're staying in seemed to be a pretty isolated one located in the center of a forest, and it was obvious that this house hadn't been inhabited by human for decades---all pieces of furniture were covered with spider nets and dust, piles of bricks bumped out of the broken segments of a dove. However, though he's sure that the possibility of encountering any rivalry troops in this place was absolutely 0, he still ordered one soldier whom he'd just scolded for goofing around by taking a nap to keep guard of the gate. Most of his fellows thought there's no such need to do so because to have one guard at the gate of such a remote warehouse like this was totally pointless , but Castro insisted that the guard was in need. Meanwhile, the Cuban rebel who'd just been scolded once again went into daydreaming . He placed his weapon aside and beamed out a satisfied smile as he imagined himself gambling in a Casino. Suddenly, a pair of hands emerged from the bushes behind him and slashed his throat with a bayonet . The hands were revealed to be that of a Yugoslavian guerrilla . Tito, the leader of the guerrillas, led his fellows to approach the warehouse. Silently they snuck up to the side door, one guerrilla kicked the door open, holding an M24 Mauser rifle. He aimed it at the first Cuban soldier he saw, and shot him in the chest . The Cuban who're in charge of the RPD light machine immediately open the roars of it, killing the M24 soldier immediately . Another Yugoslavian soldier who took cover behind a piece of iron furniture lit up a pipe bomb , but got shot on the shoulder by one Cuban unleashing his Thompson. In this way, he failed in throwing away the bomb, blowing up himself instead . Knowing that they're no match for the RPD, Tito ordered his two last men to retreat back into the forest. He himself and another soldier managed to rushed out of the gate under the cover of the third Yugoslavian's PPSh-41. The RPD soldier was out of bullets, so he lit up a Molotov Cocktail instead in an attempt to set the first soldier on fire before he rushing out of the gate, but got fully exposed in the range of PPSh. The Yugoslavian shot ten bullets into the chest and head of the Cuban . When he's about to leave, Castro emerged from the back of a steel shield, shot him in the stomach with his Winchester . Castro and his last men chased Tito into the forest where a wild shootout began. Winchester rifles roars mixed with Mauser barks, but resulted in pure waste of bullets due to the fact that no one got injured in this mist because both sides were unable to locate the exact point of their enemies. Tito took charge of the MG 34 machine gun secretly hidden in the forest by them a few days ago. The task of luring the enemies was given to the last Yugoslavian. The last guerrilla soldier shouted out to the rebels in order to reveal his location. Castro ordered his last men to hunt him down. As soon as the rebel emerged, Tito opened fire. However the rebel caught himself into a fight with the last guerrilla by slashing his machetes, which stuck both of them together. Tito, who hadn't been expecting such a thing had no choice but to open fire immediately, killing both men in advance . Tito took a long gasp, then stood up, thinking that he'd eliminated all enemies. All in a sudden, Castro jumped out of a nearby bush, opened fire with his CM1911. Tito, who's still holding a Ruby pistol, fired back. Castro shot Tito somewhere in his chest- a point that was deadly fatal, but not effective enough to kill one in a short time. Tito managed to fired seven times before falling down due to the lack of strength. Castro walked up to Tito, ready to make the last shot. Tito beamed out a grin, then held up the Ruby again. Castro, who thought Tito was using the same type of pistol which only had seven rounds, got astonished. Tito quickly fired the last two rounds , one hitting Castro on his forehead, one hitting his neck. Castro fell next to his rival, and his eyes immediately descended into darkness in which all signs of passion and life were taken away . Tito smiled, knowing that he'd got revenged for all of his dead comrades, and died of bleeding shortly after this . Winner: Tied Expert's opinion While both warriors are great guerrilla warriors, Tito's weapon got outmatched by Castro's , but Castro's experience got out matched by Tito's, which resulted in this result.